Soldier (Imperial Guard)
Soldiers are members of the Burthorpe Imperial Guards. There are some Soldiers that you cannot attack who are doing military drills in the main area of Burthorpe. They appear to be wearing spiny helmets colored black without the spikes. When talking to them they will say a random sentence in Latin. They have since been replaced by Patrolling guards. Location *Burthorpe training camp. They roam around a large area including the tents and in the bar. They are in the same area that you start the quests Death Plateau and Troll Stronghold. Dialogue Translation *Mihi ignosce. Cum homine de cane debeo congredi. **Excuse me. I've got to meet up with a man about a dog. *Errare humanum est. **Making mistakes is human. *Die dulci freure. **Have a nice day. *Carpe Diem! **Seize the day. *Te audire non possum. Musa sapientum fixa est in aure. **I can't hear you. I have a banana stuck in my ear. *Furnulum pani nolo. **I don't want a toaster. *Fac ut gaudeam. **Make me happy.. *Utinam barbari spatium proprium tuum invadant! **May barbarians invade your personal space! *Quantum materiae materietur marmota monax si marmota monax materiam possit materiari? **How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood? *Sona si Latine loqueris. **Honk if you speak Latin. *Raptus Regaliter **Royally screwed. *Nemo dat quod non habet. **No one gives what he does not have. *Ne auderis delere orbem rigidum meum! **Don't you dare erase my hard disk! *Da mihi sis bubulae frustum assae, solana tuberosa in modo gallico fricta, ac quassum lactatum coagulatum crassum. **Give me a hamburger, french fries, and a thick shake. *Cogito ergo sum. **I think, therefore I am. *Vacca foeda. **Stupid cow. *Di! Ecce hora! Uxor mea me necabit! **Oh gods! Look at the time! My wife will kill me! *Latine loqui coactus sum. **I am compulsed to speak Latin. *Cave ne ante ullas catapultas ambules. **Beware not to walk in front of any catapults. *Fac ut vivas! **Get a life! *Noli me vocare, ego te vocabo. **I don't want you to call me, I'll call you. *Meliora cogito. **I strive for the best. *Braccae tuae aperiuntur. **Your fly are being opened.. *Vescere bracis meis. **Eat my shorts. *Corripe cervisiam! **Seize the beer! Drops Bones Armour Weapons Bars Herbs Other Rare drop table drops Universal drops Trivia *The soldiers' line about a banana in his ear might be a reference to a Bert and Ernie cartoon, in which Ernie also has a banana in his ear. It may also be a reference to the popular video 'Charlie the Unicorn', in which the characters start singing a song about putting a banana in your ear *Burthorpe Soldiers used to wear dark brown tops for a small period of time, meaning that the top they wore was actually a Plague Jacket as their tops were updated along with the jacket and the rest of the whole Mourner gear. *Despite having claws, they use their fists to fight. *For some time in late November 2010 and early December 2010, a glitch caused the soldiers to have pink jackets. *When you talk to the soldiers he speaks Latin, even though near him a Sergeant training some other soldiers speak to each other in English. *The sergeants are addressed as "Sir" by soldiers, even though they are not officers. The correct term should be simply "Sergeant". *One of the lines that the soldier says is "Eat my shorts!" This may be a reference to The Simpsons where Bart Simpson says that. Category:Death Plateau Category:Burthorpe